Heroine : Zombies Attack!
by SilverMatch
Summary: Sekelompok perempuan yang merupakan agen rahasia di Jerman mendapat tugas untuk memburu ilmuwan gila yang membuat beberapa korban penculikan bermutasi menjadi zombie. Bisakah mereka menghadapinya? Sementara pikiran mereka sedang dipenuhi hubungan romansa dengan kekasih atau gebetan tercinta. Oh god, semoga misi ini sukses!/M for Gore/No Lemon!/RnR!/Second fict!/
1. Prolog! Rencana?

**Naruto** | _Masashi Kishimoto_

**Heroine** | _SilverMatch_

**Genre** : _Sci-fi_ | _Adventure_ | _Suspense_ -meliputi gore- | _Romance_ -saya usahakan hanya hint XD- | _Friendship_

**Rated** : _T_ » _M_ [Karena ada Friendship | Karena ada content gore]

**Take Place** : _Author-Universe_ | _Berlin, Jerman_

.

.

**Summary :**

Sekelompok perempuan yang merupakan agen rahasia di Jerman mendapat tugas untuk memburu ilmuwan gila yang membuat beberapa korban bermutasi menjadi zombie. Bisakah mereka menghadapinya? Sementara pikiran mereka sedang dipenuhi hubungan romansa dengan kekasih atau gebetan tercinta. Oh god, semoga misi ini sukses!

.

.

**Warnings :**

Abal, gajeness, author belum mahir dalam genre yang ditulis diatas. Diksi kurang dan sangat tidak enak. Tapi saya harap anda semua meninggalkan sedikit review! XD

.

.

**Enjoy Reading...**

.

.

_Tiga orang ilmuwan itu sedang berdiskusi mengenai penelitian baru mereka. Salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan suara._

_"Tapi bagaimana jika ini gagal?" Tanya ilmuwan wanita satu-satunya disana._

_Kedua temannya yang lain hanya saling melempar pandangan._

_"Tak ada salahnya sebelum kita mencoba Tsunade." Ujar salah seorang ilmuwan bersurai putih landak pada wanita yang dipanggilnya Tsunade._

_"Benar apa kata Jiraiya. Jika ini berhasil maka seluruh Jerman akan berterima kasih pada kita." Ujar orang terakhir sambil menyeringai -yang ternyata tak disadari kedua temannya. Tsunade memijit keningnya, bingung. Ia mencoba mengetes 'percobaan' mereka kemarin secara diam-diam tapi hasilnya adalah : Gagal » 51% Berhasil » 49%. Satu persen saja perbedaannya maka ia ragu untuk melanjutkan._

**Empat puluh tiga tahun kemudian...**

Berlin, Jerman merupakan salah satu kota sibuk yang biasa menjumpai orang yang tengah berlalu lalang. Entah itu pergi bekerja, belanja, bahkan mengemis dan mengamen pun bisa kalian temukan.

Seorang gadis dengan balutan dress berwarna merah muda selutut itu menyusuri jalanan kota Berlin. Jemari lentik berhiaskan nail art itu dengan lincah mengetik pesan di ponsel touch-screennya. Mata hijau virdiannya mengamati daerah sekitar. Ia berjalan pelan menuju sebuah gang buntu disana. Tangan mungilnya itu meraba-raba dinding bercat cokelat yang telah memudar. Lalu terdengar bunyi 'klik'. Ia membuka sebuah jalan rahasia di gang buntu itu. Ia cepat-cepat masuk sebelum ada yang melihatnya.

Di dalam ruangan berukuran dua puluh kali delapan belas meter itu menanti sembilan perempuan yang tengah duduk manis di kursi yang melingkari meja besar ditengah-tengah. Beberapa pasang mata menatapnya tajam. Si gadis merah muda ini hanya cengengesan. Ia lalu mengambil tempat duduk di samping gadis bersurai kuning terang dengan ikatan ponytail.

"Psst, Sakura kenapa kau terlambat?" Tanya gadis itu sesaat setelah Sakura -gadis merah muda itu duduk.

"Aku bangun kesiangan gara-gara main game, Ino." Balas Sakura sambil melepas jaketnya. Ino -gadis berponytail itu hanya manggut-manggut.

"Kau pasti main game _Resident Evil_ lagi ya?" bisik Ino, ia mendapati Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan cengengesan. Ino mendengus.

"Baik, karena semua anggota telah hadir. Maka kita bisa memulai rapat ini." Ujar Kurenai -wanita tertua sekaligus Ketua disana. Ia membuka iPad yang tercangga di hadapannya, sebuah layar berwarna biru muda muncul dengan beberapa deret tulisan dan gambar sebuah peta di hadapan masing-masing dari mereka. Kurenai mulai mengeluarkan suara lagi.

"Dihadapan kalian, sudah muncul beberapa informasi dan peta untuk misi selanjutnya. Misi ini dicap dengan Class-S. Misi tersulit yang akan kita hadapai." Ujarnya kemudian menggeser layar.

"Ini permintaan langsung dari Ibu Negara. Menurut informasi yang dikumpulkan Karin, misi kita selanjutnya adalah memburu ilmuwan gila bernama Orochimaru. Ia dikabarkan berada di area terlarang ini. Dan juga, menurut informasi, ia telah membuat sebuah virus yang disuntikkan pada beberapa korbannya. Para korban dalam dua puluh empat jam setelah penyuntikan, akan bermutasi menjadi zombie. Dan yang lebih mengherankan, virus ini hanya menyerang ..." ia memberi jeda sejenak sembari menggeser lagi layar tadi, "... laki-laki." Sontak ucapan terakhirnya itu membuat delapan pasang mata menatapnya tak percaya.

"Tapi, kita diminta agar tak memunculkan korban terlalu banyak. Kita memerlukan antidot yang dibuat oleh Dokter Tsunade." Tambah Kurenai. Ia lalu duduk kembali di kursinya. Wakilnya -Anko kemudian angkat bicara.

"Kita akan membentuk tiga tim. Setiap tim terdiri dari tiga orang. Ketua akan menuju ke lokasi Dokter Tsunade dan ke barak pelatihan untuk meminta bantuan pada Satuan Militer Wanita untuk membantu misi kita. Tim A terdiri dari : Sakura, Ino dan Hinata. Tim B terdiri dari : Temari, Tenten, dan Matsuri. Tim C terdiri dari : Karin, Tayuya dan Anko. Tim A akan menyusup masuk ke area ini. Tim B akan membantu Tim A dibelakangnya. Sementara Tim C dibantu para SMW akan berhadapan langsung dengan para zombie di garis depan. Tim A dan Tim B, kalian memegang kunci kesuksesan rencana ini." Anko akhirnya duduk kembali setelah menjelaskan pembagian tim.

"Baik, karena tak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan. Rapat ini dibubarkan!" Ujar Kurenai, lalu satu persatu dari mereka tanpa banyak bicara keluar dari berbagai jalan rahasia dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

_Bagaimana petualan Sakura dan kawan-kawan dalam penanganan kasus ini?_  
_Sebenarnya siapa mereka? Lalu apakah mereka berhasil menangani misi ini?_  
_Nantikan aksi mereka selanjutnya!_

_TBC!  
_

.

.

.

**Author's Note :**

Saya enggak tau fict ini sudah sesuai genre yang saya cantumkan atau tidak.  
Nyaha! Ini dia fict kedua dari author gaje ini. Tolong berikan kritik serta saran kalian. Oh dan juga, saya menyediakan lowongan sebanyak tiga OC. Sertakan nama dan detail dari OC kalian ya! Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya. Next Door : Chapter 4 akan segera update! Gomen saya merubahnya, baru saya pikir benar juga kata Shuriken89-san .. dan setelah saya buat chapter II ,, memang butuh tiga OC saja.


	2. Awal Serangan!

**Naruto** | _Masashi Kishimoto_

**Heroine : Zombies Attack!** | _SilverMatch_

**Genre** : _Sci-fi_ | _Adventure_ | _Suspense_ -meliputi gore- | _Romance_ -saya usahakan hanya hint XD- | _Friendship_

**Rated** : _T_ » _M_ [Karena ada Friendship | Karena ada content gore]

**Take Place** : _Author-Universe_ | _Berlin, Jerman_

.

.

**Summary :**

Sekelompok perempuan yang merupakan agen rahasia di Jerman mendapat tugas untuk memburu ilmuwan gila yang membuat beberapa korban penculikan bermutasi menjadi zombie. Bisakah mereka menghadapinya? Sementara pikiran mereka sedang dipenuhi hubungan romansa dengan kekasih atau gebetan tercinta. Oh god, semoga misi ini sukses!

.

.

**Warnings :**

Abal, gajeness, author belum mahir dalam genre yang ditulis diatas. Diksi kurang dan sangat tidak enak. Tapi saya harap anda semua meninggalkan sedikit review! XD

.

.

**Enjoy Reading...**

.

.

Sakura membaca pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Mata virdiannya bergulir, membaca setiap baris kalimat yang ada. Ditutupnya alat komunikasi masa kini itu, lalu diletakkan di atas meja. Ia sedang menguap, tatkala Ino -sahabatnya, meminta ia datang ke tempat biasa hari ini. Ia -Sakura mengucek matanya, memperhatikan jam dinding yang terpajang indah di sana. Jam delapan lebih sepuluh menit, batinnya santai. Ia mengkerut, rasanya ada yang terlupakan. Ia membuka ponselnya lagi, oh god ia hampir terlambat! Acara dimulai jam delapan lebih tiga puluh menit, dan ia belum bersiap sama sekali. Sakura lalu bergegas mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya. Dress polkadot berwarna merah muda ditemani jaket putih gadingnya dirasa cukup untuk acara kali ini. Sakura berlari keluar dari apartemennya di Blossom Street menuju suatu tempat di Berlin Street. Derap langkah kaki berbalut boots itu bukanlah satu-satunya di tengah kota sebesar Berlin. Manik mata hijaunya terus memandang sekeliling, mencari dimana lokasi pertemuan. Tangannya menggenggam ponsel yang sesekali ia lirik. Ah ketemu, gumamnya ketika melihat secret code yang sudah dihafalnya tertera samar disana. Tangan mungilnya meraba-raba dinding, matanya tetap awas melihat keadaan sekitar. 'Klik' suara kecil yang disambut senyum Sakura. Dihadapannya kini terbuka sebuah jalan di gang buntu itu. Ia bergegas masuk, sebelum ada yang melihatnya.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di cafe sahabatnya. Acara yang ternyata rapat itu selesai lebih awal dari dugaannya. Matanya memandangi sekeliling, tak sengaja, bersibobrok dengan mata sekelam onyx. Keduanya tetap terpaku sebelum pemilik mata onyx itu pergi bersama temannya. Ino lalu menghampiri Sakura.

"Dia tampan ya?" Ujar Ino yang sedang menyamankan diri di samping Sakura.

"Lalu pelukis itu mau kau bawa ke mana?" Tanya Sakura malas sambil menyesap secangkir teh hangat. Ino memutar bola matanya, bosan.

"Hei aku berkata begitu untuk menyadarkanmu! Sadarlah, kau seharusnya sudah punya kekasih untuk menemanimu. Lihat saja, kau cantik dan professional. Tapi setiap ada lelaki yang melirikmu, mereka selalu berakhir dengan lebam di wajah mereka." Ino menyomot sedikit salad buah dihadapannya. "Dan hentikan kebiasaanmu main game, kau tahu? Kalau saja rambutmu itu kau pangkas habis dan berpakaian lelaki, mungkin Sai akan mengira aku selingkuh denganmu." Tambahnya sambil melirik Sakura. Sakura hanya mengedikkan bahu, cuek. Ia kini sibuk dengan game baru di ponselnya.

Tangan pucat itu memasukkan dua butir permen mint ke dalam mulut si empunya. Matanya kini asyik berkeliling, mungkin ada objek menarik. Tak sengaja, ia melihat warna rambut paling mencolok diantara warna yang relatif hitam atau kecoklatan. Iris virdian itu menatapnya, polos. Tepukan dibahunya menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Ia lalu beranjak, meninggalkan sang virdian yang masih mengikutinya. Sasuke termenung memikirkan pemilik mata sehijau virdian tadi. Tak hentinya ia memikirkan pemilik rambut merah muda sebahu itu. _Tch, aku lupa menanyakan nama!_ Bathinnya kesal. Hei Sasuke, kau tertarik padanya eh? _Kau pikir aku homo, tak suka perempuan? Sialan_.

Sakura kembali ke rumahnya. Ia merebahkan diri, lelah. Ia menemani Ino yang tak bosan-bosannya berkeliling untuk belanja. Sakura mengambil handuk, bersiap untuk mandi.

Empat puluh tujuh menit, waktu yang diperlukan Sakura untuk menyelesaikan ritual sorenya. Ia mengusap-usapkan pelembab pada rambutnya yang sedikit basah. Matanya melirik pada notebook putih yang kini terdiam manis di atas meja. Ia lalu menghidupkannya dan muncul sebuah logo perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

**Welcome to Heroine Camp**

_Please, enter your password :_

[**_**]

.

.

**[************]**

.

Nice to meet you, Cherry Blossom.

.

.

Setelah mengetik kata sandi dengan cepat, Sakura lalu menutup kotak dialog yang selalu muncul selama dua tahun ini. Yap, ia bergabung dengan organisasi yang bernanung dibawah kekuasaan Jerman. Sakura bergabung setelah ia menyelesaikan pendidikannya di Universitas Teita di Jepang. Ayahnya, adalah orang Jerman, sedangkan ibunya adalah orang Jepang. Ia dibesarkan di Jepang selama dua puluh dua tahun. Setelah sang ibu meninggal, ia dipindahkan kemari oleh ayahnya yang kebetulan menjabat sebagai kepala polisi di Jerman.

**Sakura's POV Begin~**

Hai, perkenalkan aku Sakura Morgen Haruno. Umurku dua puluh empat tahun. Saat ini aku bekerja disebuah organisasi rahasia. Organisasi ini bernama Heroine Camp. Berdiri sejak empat puluh satu tahun yang lalu. Aku merupakan anggota termuda disana setelah Hinata Hyuuga. Tugas kami adalah melaksanakan misi penting yang mengancam negara. Dan kali ini kami -lebih tepatnya aku mendapat tugas kelas S! Ini tugas kelas S pertamaku. Aku tak sabar memulai debutku. Hihi. Aku adalah seorang maniak game, mulai dari game anak-anak sampai game hunter atau yang berdarah-darah. Resident Evil contohnya.

Oh ya saat ini aku tengah membuka situs jejaring sosial yang baru saja kubuat seminggu yang lalu. Ino memaksaku untuk membuat satu buah, ia berkata _'kau ini kuno sekali! Masa begituan engga punya! Ini penting tahu!'_ begitulah ocehannya. Baik, aku harus memasukkan username dan passwordnya dulu, hush! jangan ngintip!

U~h aku payah yang beginian. Eh bukankah dia yang kutemui di cafe tadi? Coba ku klik ah. Namanya Sasuke Herr Tier. Kami-sama! Followersnya enam belas juta orang dan hampir semuanya –ku katakan hampir semuanya– perempuan. Follow enggak yah? Biarin aja deh. Ku buka-buka foto-foto dan video yang diunggahnya. Dari keseluruhan foto, aku yakin ia sangat menyukai biru donker dan warna hitam. Pasalnya, dari dua puluh tiga foto, delapan belas diantaranya ia memakai baju berwarna gelap. Apaan sih aku kok perhatian gini?

Kuputuskan untuk menutup jejaring sosial. Kantuk mulai menyerang kedua mataku, oke sepertinya belanja hari ini membuatku lelah. Ku matikan notebook putihku. Aku beranjak menuju kamar mandi, sikat gigi. Aku lalu mengganti dress dengan piyama merah mudaku._ Hoahm_ menguap sedikit langsung ku baringkan tubuhku. Gelap menyerangku dan aku pun terlelap.

**END Sakura's POV~**

Pagi hari yang agak membosankan mendera Sakura. Dikala bebas tugas seperti ini memang kerap membuatnya agak down dan tak bersemangat. Baru saja sebuah paket game petualangan baru dikirimkan kakaknya –Sasori dari New York. Sakura menguap lalu membuka paket game tersebut. Matanya yang agak mengantuk tadi berubah menjadi mata berbinar tatkala dihadapannya terdapat satu set game Rune Factory. Ia sudah lama menginginkan versi aslinya. Ia agak malas jika mendownload dari Internet. _Engga dijamin asli_ –jawab Sakura. Sebelumnya ia sudah pernah bermain RF 2 bersama Ino. Para Bachelors game ini _good looking_ –_kawaii_ sebutan dari Sakura.

Baru saja ia –Sakura hendak memainkan RF 3, terpaksa terusik lagi oleh sebuah panggilan dari Kak Kurenai. Ia bergegas mengangkatnya.

"_Guten Morgen_, Kapten Kurenai. Ada apa?" Sakura bertanya sambil mendengarkan opening soundtrack RF 3. _Kawaii~_ lagi-lagi Sakura berguman dalam hati betapa imutnya main cast game ini.

"Ah Sakura, maaf mengganggu waktu pagimu. Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan seseorang. Bisakah kau datang ke _Grüner Tee's Cafe_ jam sebelas nanti?" Tanya Kurenai. Sakura merenung sejenak. Ia lalu menjawab dengan kata ya dan baiklah. Setelah itu Kurenai menutup sambungan. Sakura lalu mulai memainkan game yang sudah menunggunya. Ia klik '_New Game_' dan tenggelamlah ia dalam dunia game-nya sendiri.

Jam dinding berwarna merah muda yang terpatri manis di rumah Sakura menunjukkan jam sembilan lebih tiga puluh menit. Ia sudah bermain game selama dua setengah jam lebih beberapa menit. Sakura menggerakkan tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku. Huah! Ia segera bersiap untuk acara jam sebelas nanti dengan Kak Kurenai. Kira-kira, ia akan dikenalkan dengan siapa ya? Anggota Parlemen? Atau Kepala Polisi Wanita? Ah iya gugup.

Acara tadi cukup membuat jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Ternyata ia diperkenalkan dengan Sasuke Herr Tier, seorang kepala peneliti di sebuah perusahaan. Sakura akan bekerja sama dengan Sasuke. Kebetulan Sasuke merupakan mantan murid kesayangan Orochimaru. Sedikit banyak ia pasti tahu mengenai tua-bangka-gila-bau-tanah itu.

_**::Flashback::**_

_"Guten Tag, Sakura. Akhirnya kau datang juga. Mari duduk." Kurenai mempersilahkan Sakura duduk. Sakura duduk di sebelah Kurenai._

_"Um, Kak Kurenai. Lalu siapa orang yang akan kakak kenalkan?" Tanya Sakura tak sabaran._

_"Hoho, ternyata kau sudah tak sabar ya? Tunggu sebentar lagi, ia pasti datang." balas Kurenai sambil tersenyum. Baru saja keduanya duduk, seorang pemuda menghampiri mereka berdua._

_"Leider warten, Kapten Kurenai." Ujarnya lalu mendudukkan diri di seberang keduanya.  
_

_"Ah, tak apa Sasuke. Perkenalkan ia –_menunjuk Sakura_– Sakura Morgen Haruno. Sakura, perkenalkan ia Sasuke Herr Tier." Kurenai memperkenalkan keduanya. Sakura dan Sasuke hanya terpaku, dia!  
_

_"A-ah sa-salam kenal mr. Sasuke." Sakura berujar gugup, ia pemuda yang ditemui Sakura kemarin.  
_

_"Hn, salam kenal." Ujar Sasuke –datar.  
_

_"Baik, kita mulai saja pertemuan ini." Ujar Kurenai. Keduanya hanya mengangguk dalam diam.  
_

_**::Flashback End::**_

Sakura melirik ponselnya._ Ino-pig is Calling_... Ada apa Ino menelepon? pikir Sakura.

"Guten Abend Ino! Ada apa?"

"Sakura, besok akan diadakan rapat dadakan. Jam lima subuh di '_Serbuan debu tak membutakan mata_' mengerti?"

"Ha'i!"_ Ada apa sebenarnya_?

_**Another Place~**_

Tenten menggerutu kesal. Andai saja ia membawa Softgun-nya mungkin sudah ia pecahkan dua kepala zombie yang mendekatinya ini. Saat ini ia hanya membawa dagger. Tanpa basa basi lagi Tenten menerjang kedua zombie yang mulai menyerangnya ganas. Tak disangka kedua zombie memiliki kemampuan bela diri juga, mereka mampu menghindari tendangan dan pukulan Tenten. Salah satu dari mereka berambut hitam menutupi mata kanannya. Ia menyerang Tenten dengan pukulan dan cakaran. Satu lagi bersiap dibelakang. Entahlah, mereka tak nampak seperti zombie seperti di film-film. Mereka memang mati, tapi mereka bisa bergerak leluasa seperti manusia. Tenten mendecih –sialan. Ia –Tenten mengeluarkan kedua daggernya. Tak bisa dianggap remeh zombie buatan si tua Orochimaru, waktunya serius. Tenten lalu berlari cepat menghindari pukulan si rambut cokelat. Ia tebaskan salah satu daggernya ke leher si cokelat.

CRASHH!

Kepala si cokelat terlepas dari tubuhnya kemudian berguling ke arah kaki zombie yang satunya. Si zombie menatap lapar kepala kawannya itu lalu dilahapnya mulai dari mata lalu kulit seperti melahap makanan biasa. Tenten memandang jijik pada adegan dihadapannya itu. Tanpa aba-aba Tenten menebas kepala zombie satunya. Sial, tebasannya tak cukup kuat. Kepala zombie itu hampir putus dari tubuhnya. Darah berwarna kehijauan dan kental menetes. Si zombie tertawa –gila. Dengan kepala yang hampir putus dan mulut penuh darah kehijauan ia menyerang Tenten dengan brutal. Darah kehijauan itu menyiprat dimana-mana, sedikit mengenai jumpsuit Tenten.

"Pergilah dengan tenang, Tuan Zombie!" Sekali lagi, Tenten menebaskan kedua daggernya ke leher sang zombie sebelum si zombie menyerangnya lebih jauh. GLUDUK! GLUDUK! Kepala zombie kedua pun terputus dari tubuhnya. Tenten menghela nafas, si tua bangka itu sudah memulai serangannya. Ia lalu mengambil alat komunikasinya –berusaha menghubungi Kurenai.

"Guten Abend, Kapten. Dua zombie muncul di district 81, aku berhasil mengatasi mereka." ujar Tenten.

"_Tak ku duga, ia sudah memulainya. Baik laporan diterima!_" Balas suara di seberang. Tenten mengangguk lalu memutus sambungan. Ia lalu berlari ke arah motornya di seberang jalan. Dikenakannya jaket cokelat dengan garis putih untuk menutupi jumpsuitnya yang ternodai darah zombie. Lalu BRUMM derum motor ninja Tenten bergema di jalanan sepi, meninggalakan potongan dua zombie yang perlahan menyatu kembali ..

**.**

**.**

**END This Chapter**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**"Ia telah memulai serangannya."**_

_**.**_  
_**"Kau suka bermain game?"**_

_**.**_  
_**"Tidak mungkin! Kau bercandakan?"**_

_**.  
**_

_**"Khukhukhu... Kalian ingin bermain-main denganku ya?"  
**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Nyaha~ setelah sekian lama, akhirnya saya update juga. Gomenasai~ minna!

Special thanks :

**Kirio-kun ::** arigatou sudah mereview fict saya. Sudah saya munculkan sedikit gore di atas, hehe saya tak tahu bisa disebut gore atau tidak.

**Rin Mizukami ::** hueheh arigatou, saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. wehehe, tentu saja, dan memang rencananya saya menempatkan KakaAnko di sini. XD

**Pahlawan Kesiangan ::** arigatou, udah lanjut XD

**Hikaru ::** sipdah, OC saya terima. Tapi munculnya dipertengahan ya, saya mau nempatin dia pas battle.

Thanks all !


End file.
